


Silencio

by Nodreim23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodreim23/pseuds/Nodreim23
Summary: Al final no todos tienen un gran destino que cumplir.





	Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Este es apenas mi segundo trabajo publicado en la página. Se que no soy la mejor escribiendo, lo que me hizo dudar en volver a publicar algo, pero como dicen la práctica hace al maestro, si alguien fuera tan amable de darme algunos consejos estoy abierta a ellos, gracias por leer estoy (en caso de que lo hagan) :D

El viento frio golpea mi cara, apenas y puedo ver algo debido a la intensa nevada, el frio me cala hasta los huesos, sin embargo sé que el temblor en mis manos no se debe a ello, mis manos tiemblan de anticipación por la batalla que está a punto de comenzar, nerviosamente mi mano se coloca en la empuñadura de mi espada, el tiempo parce haberse detenido, a lo lejos escucho un zumbido, son las palabras del general, pero ni siquiera las distingo lo único que puedo escuchas es el rugido del viento que me anuncia lo inevitable. Hoy es mi primera batalla, contrario a muchos no me uní al ejercito por la gloria de la batalla o el honor que trae, simplemente fue por la comida y por un techo, al ser un huérfano no tenía muchas opciones, así que escogí la que, en caso de sobrevivir, me permitiera progresar hasta un rango medio, sin embargo dudo que sobreviva a este encuentro, el ejército enemigo nos supera en número, y al ser nuevo en las filas del batallón mi lugar se encuentra en la primera línea de ataque; mi mente me traiciona y no puedo evitar escuchar una voz en lo profundo de mi ser que me dice —Corre, nadie te vera en la confusión de la batalla, escapa, vive, no vale la pena morir por una patria que nunca hizo nada por ti— quisiera escucharla, pero también sé que aunque existe la posibilidad de escapar solo aplazaría lo inevitable, me convertiría en un vagabundo cuyo destino estuviera definido por la caridad de las personas, la cual es poca en estos días, moriría a un lado del camino, o en un callejón y si tengo suerte quemarían mis huesos o los arrojarían a una fosa común.  
La batalla comienza ya no hay tiempo de pensar el viento ruge en mis oídos, blando mi espada de un lado a otro, golpeo y corto a quien se interponga en mi camino, una y otra vez, me abro paso en la nieve, amigo o enemigo no importa la nieve lo cubre todo, el blanco se cubre con rojo, es todo lo que veo rojo, avanzo, y derribo a quien se me acerque, avanzo y mis piernas comienzan a fallarme, el rojo cubre todo, el blanco se ha ido, el rojo cubre mis manos, mi espada se ha perdido ya no avanzo, mi cuerpo no responde, solo hay rojo y un dolor ardiente en mi vientre.  
Ya no veo más el rojo del suelo ni siquiera el blanco, ahora todo lo que queda es el silencio.


End file.
